One Crazy Adventure
by blueberry-skittle
Summary: Will scraped his knee, but how he did it, well we're not quite sure. Random humor parody crap i wrote on the spot, one shot, PWP, reviews are much appreciated


A/N: this is random humour crap that happened kinda to me and so me and my cousin decided to write this, no real important plot line at all, all the random characters that are gathering don't really hate each other or what ever so I guess it's AU. Enough babbling on with the story. Oh yeah all mistakes are mine sorry

Will Turner walked into the governors mansion. Well more like limped. The governor was out of town and will and Elizabeth would be spending the day there with Jack. 

"Will." She cried happy to see him. "what happened to your knee?" 

Yes his knee, the reason for the limp. It wasn't horrible, but it was scraped enough that it was red, and there was dried blood around the edge.

"well…" will stated, "I was so excited to see you I ran up here and…" should he tell the truth? "and a rouge dog grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. I mean this was one viscous dog, huge like 3 feet tall."

"oh well maybe we should clean it." And she walked off to go get antiseptic.

Just then jack walked in the door. "William me boy." He said cheerfully. "what happened to your knee?"

"well jack, I was running away from this ferocious 4 foot tall dog, and it jumped me because I had stolen its master gold band." He said.

"where's Liz?" jack asked. Will pointed to the WC ( and for dumb Americans, not me, it's the water closet or bathroom) 

Just then hector Barossa swung in on a rope through the open bay window.

"where'd the rode come from?" 

"it was hanging out of an upstairs window, thought I'd make and entrance. What's wrong with your knee whelp?"

"I stole a diamond ring from a lieutenant and his vicious 5 foot dog practically chewed my ankle off and I skinned it bad."

Will was going to say more but the doorbell rang, so Hector decided to answer the door.

It was Gillet! "I have a letter from the commo… Turner what happened to your knee?"

"I was running away from native Indians because I stole there chiefs daughters ring, when I got attacked by there pet wolf, I could've lost a limb, thankfully I only scraped my knee." Will said matter of factly. Barbossa never noticed the story had changed. 

"well good luck with that." And with that he handed Hector Elizabeth's letter and left.

A couple hours later when the four pirates were drinking tea, the doorbell rang. So will answered it.

"commodore Norrington what a surprise."

"I heard you tore open your knee and needed to hear the story."

"well I kidnapped the native Indian chiefs daughter and when I was escaping they sent a wild wolf after us I nearly lost my leg, luckily I got just a scrape."

James looked dumb struck, and soon disappeared. Later that evening as the four were walking around town Cutler Beckett found them. 

"I've heard an interesting story about you will turner, but I wish to hear it myself."

Will started to speak but then noticed his companions were gone. Oh well. 

"well I was in the woods with a governors daughter of a different town, and after I'd had some fun with her, winkwink, I was returning home when I was attacked by a wild lion from the zoo (did they have zoo's back then?) I nearly lost my leg, but fortunately escaped with naught but a scrape."

"you are a brave brave man. I respect you for that." And he strode away.

Just as soon as Cutler disappeared Pintel and Raggeti showed up. "Tell us the story." Pintel said.

"yeah the story." Raggeti echoed.

"well I was having some fun with the princess of Guam on a mountain, when out of nowhere a runaway Elephant came storming at us. I ran as fast as I could but it grabbed my ankle with it's trunk and I skinned my knee."

"amazing." 

"a princess?" they said simultaneously.

The next morning will was working in the smithy when AnaMaria approached him. 

"I've been hearing crazy tales lately Turner."

"well…" he started

"just tell me the truth."

"just between you and me?"

"hold on." She said and then like the with of the north in Wizard of Oz, she made a bubble appear around them. "now it'll stay inside the bubble."

"well I was taking a walk down by the docks and I tripped and scraped my knee."

"that's it?" 

"yup pretty much."

"come on you goof." Ana said and she opened the door to the bubble so the two could walk out. After closing the door she popped the bubble so noone would ver hear what was said. "lets go get a drink."

The End.

What did y'all think? I know review so I know! : -) 


End file.
